Khiên
The Shield is a legendary weapon which can be obtained in the game. NPC Paladin provides one on interaction when met during a run. This is currently the only way to obtain it, making it the only IAP weapon in the entire game. Usage When used, it creates a blue hexagon around the user that blocks any incoming projectiles for 2 seconds. Pressing the fire button will refresh the hexagon duration. However, it cannot be held down to refresh duration and it will consume energy each tap. However, the hexagon does not block lasers, explosions, area damage or melee attacks as well as debuffs. * It also cannot block bullets generated inside the hexagon. Also since it is not a melee weapon, trying to use this while being too close to an enemy will instead perform the basic melee attack, although this problem can be negated as long as the player quickly switches weapons then switching back. Recommended Buffs * The Reflect buff - Causes the Shield to reflect projectiles, instead of just blocking them. Forging Materials Trivia * This weapon's appearance in game will follow the skin of Paladin. However, the showcase in the Cellar will always follow the default skin of current version. ** One exception is when the "May switch character when you enter a new level" is active. The condition may pick a locked skin of Paladin, such that an NPC Paladin may be holding a wrong Shield of another skin. Furthermore, if your character takes that Shield, its skin may also change for the rest of this run. * This is one of the few weapons (exclude the past version below) that has no extra effect when a Knight dual-wields it. * Prior to update 1.3.0, the Shield did not block any incoming damage, but would fire 12 bullets in cardinal and ordinal directions when used, similar to Staff of Nature. ** This may explain why the current version of Shield has 1 attack power and 5 inaccuracy, which is odd for a weapon that is defensive. ** This attack seemed to be based on the Grand Knight who also uses his shield to shoot bullets. * Prior to update 1.3.5, the Shield would not auto activate upon switching; could be held down to keep it active and had an energy cost of 1. * Since update 1.4.1, switching to the Shield will activate it automatically (and consume energy). * During Christmas version (1.5.0): ** This weapon was reskinned as a present box, as part of the skin. ** Some mercenaries can equip this weapon (of course with pet buff), but the hexagon did not appear when they use. This was a glitch and has been corrected after version 1.6.0. * In the earlier versions of the game, it could be obtained from Vending Machines as well. Gallery Paladin with Shield (Full screen).png|Paladin with the pre-1.3.0 Shield weapon equipped (with the original shield in the other hand) Sheld.png|The Paladin holding 2 shields at once + the cosmetic shield. When you do something bad and someone is chasing you so two is not enough. ShieldSanta.png|A shield for "Christmas" skin Shield Dru01-3|Druid with Flame Blaster, Shield and WiFi Booster fighting Varkolyn Leader. __NOEDITSECTION__ zh-tw:盾牌